


A Little Guidance

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, Helpful Castiel, M/M, Musician Dean, New chapters!, Professor Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean is blind and runs into (literally) his dream man in his music theory class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up and knew he was late. He didn't even have to check to know. He could feel the sun seeping into the curtains and warming his tanned skin to know that it was past 8 am.

He rolled over and tapped his alarm clock.

" _eight twenty one"_ the automated voice rang

He cursed under his breath and ran his rough hand over his eyes. He found his favorite jeans and a random tee shirt and threw it on. He easily navigated to find his keys and his leather jacket. He picked up his backpack and ran off to class while attempting to find his sunglasses and unfold his cane.

He ran his hands over the smooth metal of his black cane and brought it in front of him while he walked. Being blind wasn't so bad until you are thrown into a brand new campus. Learning new navigation was not Dean's strong suit. He preferred what he knew. He wanted to be back in his house with Sammy and Mom, but college was best. Dean had his pace set and went over the usual land marks. 

Around the clock tower.

Over the bike path.

Follow the smell of the lilac bushes.

Feel for the door of the music hall.

Dean had been blind since birth. He couldn't say he wished he could see, because he never had. There was nothing that stood in his path. He never let being blind be an issue. He was too strong for that. When he was at home Sammy would try to move the furniture to throw him off, but he could feel it. At home, he could do everything that his little brother could, with the exception of sports. It's hard to catch a football when you can't see the ball. 

College was a new step for him. He was able to move in early so he could feel his way around campus, literally. He spent the first few days relying on a guide, but now was able to maneuver around the buildings and paths. He knew he was getting stares at first, but he had always gotten stares. He was a blind dude. Dean had gotten used to that by elementary. 

Dean knew he was almost into his class room when he felt a rush of wind come from behind him and was knocked to the ground. 

"Seriously dude!?" he yelled

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, let me help you," a rough voice answered.

Dean blushed a bit while strong hands helped him.The voice was gravelly and thick with sleep. His breath smelled like peppermint and coffee. As Dean reached his feet, he turned to face the man he felt his books being replaced into his bag. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," the voice rang from behind him.

"I didn't either," Dean laughed, reaching for his cane. 

Dean chuckled to himself as he felt the man realize Dean was blind. He knew the poor guy probably felt like crap, and he laughed again.

"Sorry dude, but could you help me find my classroom?"

"Yes, of course what class do you have currently?" the man asked.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Music Theory" 

"Ah, come with me," the man said, cautiously waiting for Dean.

Dean laughed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He let the mystery man lead him into the classroom. He helped Dean to a seat near the door. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nah, thanks dude," he said.

Dean was unpacking his things and thinking about how the man smelt. The hands were so gentle while helping him up. Dean was woken from his own thoughts by the tapping of a podium. 

Dean looked up, assuming the professor was ready to begin. 

"Hello. My name is Professor Novak and this is Music Theory,"

Dean had butterflies in his stomach when he recognized the voice. He was lead to class by his professor. His cheeks turned red and he slouched down in embarrassment. 

{***}

When class was over, Dean took his time. He let the class clear out so he wouldn't have to be run over by the crowd. He was trying to feel put his laptop back into the bag and arrange his books when he heard footsteps come towards his seat.

"Would you require any more assistance today, Mr. Winchester?"

"Uh... no. I think I can find my way back now,"

"Good, I do apologize for before class,"

"It's fine professor, we were both late" Dean blushed

"Call me Castiel," the silken voice sounded from next to him. 

Dean smiled and and offered his hand.

"Well, then Castiel, I suppose a walk home wouldn't hurt," Dean smiled as a soft hand took his own. 


	2. Lead Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans can't seem to focus in his music theory class.

Dean slumped into his chair for music theory, feeling for his laptop. He slid his rough fingers over the bumps that resided on each key. Braille computers were a god sent. Dean was getting comfortable when his new friend Charlie took her seat next to him.

Charlie was a sweet girl. She was loud and funny and enjoyed watching Star Trek with Dean. He needed a nerd buddy. Things tend to get lonely sitting in a dorm room by yourself. Dean had a room all to himself on the first floor, but sometimes wished for a roommate. 

"Deano, Professor McHottie is wearing a blue tie today and I promise, it is the same color as his eyes"

"Is he really that good looking?" he laughed, blushing.

"His hair sticks up in messy perfection and his smile is like a friggin mega-watt bulb," she swooned, "he is a dream boat."

Right on cue, Castiel began class. His voice was the best thing Dean had ever heard. Over the past few weeks, he couldn't help but wonder about the professor. Each person he asked told him that Professor Novak was the hottest man on campus. Obviously, looks never mattered much to Dean. Although people had often told him he was very attractive. Dean laughed to himself thinking about this. He was off in his own world when Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. 

Dean startled out of his dream-land and straightened in his seat.

"Dude, he's staring at you."

"Really?" Dean blushed, but smiled, adjusting his glasses.

Dean always seemed to wear his sunglasses. Blind eyes were strange. They stared without a focal point and were generally unsettling to people. Dean had been told he had green eyes that are glazed over. His mother always told him not to hide behind the glasses, but he was never comfortable without them.

Dean kept writing his notes as Castiel said them. The class was over too soon, but before he could be lead out by Charlie, a voice spoke his name.

"Mr. Winchester, a word?"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. What did he do wrong? Was his grade okay? His mind raced as Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you in your room, bring the details," she squealed.

Dean slowly unfolded his cane and made his way to the front of the room where the voice had come from. He heard the shuffling of papers and a clearing of a throat.

"Dean, you're not in trouble,"

Dean blushed and laughed, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Do I look that nervous?"

"Only slightly," the chuckle came

Dean moved towards the voice another step, feeling bold. His cane tapped what he knew was a shoe, converse from what he could tell by the soft cloth. 

"Dean, I justed wanted to ask what I should do when it comes time for tests. I know I cannot just give you the same test as everyone else."

"Oh," Dean smiled, "thats true... I don't think you have a braille printer,"

"No..." the man sighed, "the university needs to invest in one,"

The professor seemed embarrassed and almost upset that he didn't have a way to accommodate Dean's needs.

Two pair stood in silence until Dean had an idea. It would also buy him a bit more time with the angelic teacher. He blushed and rested against the desk behind him.

"You know..." Dean's voice went quiet, "you could always talk it to me,"

"You mean give the test orally?" Castiel questioned.

Dean almost choked on the man's choice of words. He blushed and put his head to his palm. He laughed deeply before Castiel joined in.

"That is not how I wanted that to sound," the man chuckled.

Dean found himself giggling. He was truly giggling like a friggin schoolgirl at an oral joke. This was so embarrassing. Charlie is going to love it.

"Well... that idea may work. Would you like to take your test after class on Thursday?"

"Yeah, sure" Dean practically gushed.

There was a heavy silence as Dean gathered his things once more, almost dropping his guitar and his cane. His hands were too full. 

"Dean, would you like a hand?"

Dean felt Castiel's hand brush over his own as he tried to rearrange his case. Dean almost dropped everything in his arms. He felt his face get extremely hot and he laughed nervously. 

"A second date?" he joked.

Castiel was silent at first, then gave a rough laugh.

"Walking you to your dorm is not my idea of a date,"

"Oh?" Dean turned toward the voice, "then what is?"

Castiel was silent at first, the cleared his throat once more.

"I prefer the classic dinner date," the rough voice answered

"I like a good dinner," Dean smiled

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder and helped him towards the back of the classroom where the door was. 

"Are you implying that I should ask you on a date?"

"I thought student-teacher relationships were sorta frowned upon, Castiel." Dean sighed.

The man laughed heartily. Dean wished he could hear that sound over and over for the rest of his life. Being blind totally did heighten the senses. It was like one of those superhero things people talk about. Without his sight, Dean's ears were basically superhuman. Dean wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but at times like this he thanked god he couldn't see. He had always been sensitive to sound, but the way Castiel laughed was heaven to him.

Dean could practically feel the man's gaze and wondered what blue eyes looked like. Of what the shade of blue was. He wondered about the way people spoke about the man's smile.

"Well Dean," he spoke lowly, "lucky for you, I'm only the fill-in for this semester,"

"Oh?" Dean smiled brightly, "what does that mean?"

"Well, it means that the rule does not apply to me," Castiel's voice sounded like silk.

Dean's smile grew, and he blushed extremely bright while the man's gaze weighed onto him. 

"Then show me what your idea of a date is Cas,"

"Cas?" the man questioned.

"Oh uh..." Dean stuttered, "Castiel seemed a bit formal, sorry"

"No no... I like it." Cas smiled.

"So, test then dinner?" Dean suggested, smiling.

"Sounds perfect." Cas brushed against Dean's worn leather jacket and took the guitar from Dean.

Dean grinned and put is cane back into his bag. He felt the gaze from Cas, and slipped his free arm through the man's elbow. He turned towards Cas and gestured in front of him.

"Lead me home then, Cas"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to Come! Leave feedback!


	3. Lead the Way

Dean was jittery to say the least. He couldn't sit still if his life depended on it.

After Castiel had walked him back to his dorm, Charlie was dying to know what had happened.

"Oh my god... a date with Hot Teacher?!" she practically yelled.

Dean blushed and laughed, laying back onto his bed. He had gushed the full story to Charlie before the door even closed.

"Yeah.. The classic dinner date," He grinned.

Charlie helped Dean find the perfect outfit and even attempted to style Dean's hair before he forced her out.

He collapsed onto his bed and ran a rough hand over his face. He had a date. With his professor. Who apparently was into him. The thought forced a laugh out of Dean. This is not how he imagined his college experience going. Dean took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He wondered what Cas's eyes looked like. He silently told himself to keep his sunglasses on the entire time of the date. he wasn;t going to freak Cas out yet. 

Dean slipped out of his clothes and put on his favourite pair of sweatpants. The worn cotton felt familiar against his skin. He soon felt himself falling asleep to the thought of Castiel.

 

{***}

Waiting until the day of the date was impossible. Dean found himself antsy and unable to focus on anything without thinking of the date. He did study for his test, but found it unnecessary considering his music background. He had been playing guitar for almost ten years by now, and couldn't imagine his life without music. 

Dean didn't have to go to class until after most people had left. He was having his test done by mouth after all, and didn't want to give the answers away. 

Dean put on his nicer jeans that Charlie laid out and the button down that she insisted on. She said it was emerald green and reminded her of Dean's eyes color. Although Dean was blind, you could still see the glimpses of green behind the clouded eyes. Dean topped the entire outfit off with his worn brown leather jacket and his boots. He was just finishing brushing his teeth and putting on cologne before Charlie swung open his door with a crash. 

"Dean-o, your man candy is mega dressed up and looking hot,"

"Shit, do I look okay?"

Dean heard the smaller footsteps come towards him and he turned to face the doorway with his arms out. He heard Charlie suck in some air and let out a whistle.

"Damn dude, you look hot," she said, "I knew that shirt was a good idea, but come here,"

Dean took two steps forward with his hand out until he felt Charlie in front of him. Her hands went to his shirt and undid the first two ivory buttons. She adjusted the collar and ran her hand over his jawline.

"Not shaving, are we?"

"Can't really do it myself...." Dean mumbled. 

"No, its good. You look all rugged and such," she laughed.

She practically pushed Dean out the door and told him to "get some". Dean laughed and walked at a bit of a higher speed towards the music building. He stopped in front of the classroom and took a deep breath. he adjusted his sunglasses and shirt before walking in.

"Mr. Winchester, you made it,"

Dean smiled and walked towards the gravelly voice. He set down his bag and felt for a chair with his cane.

"Oh, here, I thought we could do the test in my office," Castiel said, taking a hold of Dean's hand to lead him.

"Lead the way, Mr Novak," He grinned

Cas took him a few steps and closed the door behind Dean. He helped Dean into a soft chair. 

"Okay, lets get this started," Castiel smiled.

{***}

"C" Dean said, "Is that it?"

"That's it," Cas laughed, "We are finished," 

"Thank god," Dean chuckled.

Dean sat quietly as Castiel moved papers. He heard the sound of a pen on paper and then more moving paper. 

"97," Cas questioned.

"What?"

"You got a 97 without even trying," Cas laughed

"I'm just that good," Dean grinned.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder that helped him up.

"Well then Dean, I believe our reservation is in fifteen minutes," 

"Reservation?"

"I told you, I enjoy a dinner date," Cas chuckled, "and that includes a nice restaurant."

"Am I dressed right?" Dean asked.

"I'd say you are dressed perfectly," 

"Tell me what you're wearing," Dean asked.

"I have on grey dress slacks, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a light blue cardigan." Cas explained very matter-or-factly.

"I was curious..." Dean blushed.

Dean reached out to grab his bag when Cas picked it up. Dean heard Castiel unfolding Dean's cane. Dean shook his head and Castiel immediately stopped.

"I don't need it," Dean smiled. 

Castiel put the cane back into Dean's bag. Dean slipped him arm into the crook of Castiel'd elbow. He felt the soft cashmere material of Cas's cardigan. 

"Lead the way Cas," Dean grinned.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Dean figured it was because both of the men were nervous. Castiel's car smelled of leather and rain. Dean knew it was because of Cas's cologne. As Dean walked so close to the man, he could smell the cool, refreshing scent that radiated from the man. It was practically intoxicating. 

Dean soon felt the car some to a stop.

"We are here," Cas tapped Dean's hand with his own. 

Dean felt for the handle as Cas exited the car. Before he could find the handle, the door was opening for him. He smiled and offered his hand out to Cas, who took it and helped him out of the car. Dean looped his arm though Castiel's once more as though they had done it a thousand times before. Cas opened doors for Dean and held him closely against himself.

"Hello," a female voice greeted them.

"Hello, I have a reservation for two on the balcony, under Novak"

"Oh! Hello Mr. Novak your table is waiting for you," she said.

Dean  blushed and let himself be lead through another set of doors and felt the gentle breeze before Castiel helped him to his seat. 

"Come here alot do you?" Dean asked

"Well... yes. My brother owns the place," Cas nervously laughed. 

Dean suddenly felt more at ease. He had been thinking Castiel made dinner dates a very usual thing for himself. 

"Hello Castiel," a deep voice came to their table. 

"Gabriel, nice to see you," Cas answered.

"I see you finally brought a guest this time," 

"Gabriel, his is Dean," Cas introduced them.

Dean smiled and held his hand towards the voice. He felt Cas's leg brush his own under the table.

"Don'y you think it's a bit dark for sunglasses there, Dean," Gabe joked.

Dean laughed as Cas knocked over his empty glass and became flustered. 

"I wouln't know," Dean laughed.

The realization his Gabe as he apoligized and tried to brush it off as Castiel hid his face in his hands. 

"It's fine guys," Dean laughed, "I'm used to it,"

"Well, nice to meet you Dean," Gabe said before leaving.

Dean turned back to face Castiel who hadn't said anything. Dean smiled and put his hand on the table, palm facing upwards. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry Gabriel is quite thick at times and not very observant..." 

"Cas, it's fine. Now, tell me what to order,"

"Excuse me?" Castiel sounded confused.

"Well, I can't exactly read the menu, so I trust you to order for me,"

Cas hummed under his breath and rested his hand on the table, fingertips grazing Dean's own. 

"Are you ready to order Mr. Novak?"

"Yes Jo, I'll take the eggplant parmesan and Dean will have the honey and rosemary filet mignon,"

"Coming right up sir,"

Dean sat with his eyebrows raised at Cas. How much was the guy planning on spending for the meal? And how did he know about Dean's weakness for red meat?

"Good choice, Cas"

"It seemed fitting for you," Cas smiled.

The food was amazing. The pair talked about everything. Dean told Cas about his younger brother Sammy, and found out that Cas had a huge family and a lot of brothers. Dean learned that Cas was a genious with a piano and Dean told him all about guitar. By the end of the meal, they knew more about each other than ever. Dean smiled as Cas finally rested his thin fingers within Dean's. They sat there for a long time, connected before Dean shivered a bit. Castiel helped him from the table and they drove back to campus. 

"Thank you for dinner Cas," Dean smiled.

They reached Dean's room and stopped. 

"My pleasure, I enjoyed your company,"

Dean stood and fidgeted for a moment before unlocking his door. Cas reached for his shoulder and turned Dean to face him.

"May I kiss you Dean?"

Dean smiled and brought Cas closer.

"Of course you can,"

Dean felt Castiel's hands cup his jawline and pull him in. Cas's lips found his own as Dean's hands roamed Cas's arms and shoulders. The kiss was short and chaste. Dean ran his hands over Cas's jaw feeling a slight amount of stubble. Dean could only imagine how amazing Cas looked. 

"When can I see you again?" Dean asked.

"Anytime you would like, Dean" 

"Let's do this again,"

"Saturday," Cas proposed.

"You want to see me again that soon?"

"Dean, I would see you everyday if possible," Cas chuckled.

"Saturday it is. Goodnight Cas," Dean smiled.

Cas kissed Dean once more and Dean could feel the smile on Cas's lips. 

"Goodnight Dean"


	4. Baby Steps

Dean immediately called Charlie. The thoughts of the kiss were still buzzing in his head. The only thing that would grace Dean's mind was that of the way Castiel's lips felt against his own. Cas was gentle, yet firm and tasted just slightly of cinnamon. He was perfect, and the night was perfect, and the kiss was perfect. Dean laughed at himself for sounding like a thirteen year-old girl. 

Dean spoke to his voice command to call Charlie, and after three tries, the ringing greeted his ears.

"Dean! Ohmygod tell me everything! How was it?" She gushed on the line.

"Well.... Perfect." Dean grinned.

{***}

Dean would have been lying if he said he that he wasn't excited as hell to meet with Cas again. There was still so much on his mind that we wanted to ask him. He didn't even know him all that well. That is when Dean hatched an idea. 

A music date. Dean couldn't exactly enjoy movies in the same way that everyone else did. Listening to music with someone was as close as it got for him. He enjoyed the sound effects of movies, but there is alot you miss out on without actually looking at a screen. That's why they call is "seeing" a movie.

Dean spoke to his phone once more and after a few failed attempts of getting siri to understand how to pronounce his name, he was calling Castiel. 

The ringing made Dean's heart want to jump out of his throat. 

There was still no answer. 

Right as the phone went to ask him to leave a less than intelligent voicemail, Cas picked up. 

Dean thought about hanging up then and there.

"Hello?"

"Uh... Cas? This is Dean Winchester..."

"Yes, hello Dean," the raspy voice answered, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Last night was extremely enjoyable."

Dean blushed and wrung his hands as the call went silent.

"I was wondering if you were still wanting to see me tomorrow?" Dean gushed out.

"Of course! Did you have something in mind?"

Dean took a deep breath.

"Well.... movie dates are kinda out of the question with me. So music dates are usually something I can get into,"

Dean waited as Cas considered his proposal.

"I would very much enjoy that, Dean. A casual date?"

"Yeah... come on over tomorrow?" Dean smiled.

"Yes, around five o'clock a decent time?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, thats perfect!"

"Well, I will seen you then Dean." Cas chuckled, "I can't wait,"

"Me either, uh, see you later Cas,"

"Goodbye"

"Bye Cas,"

Dean listened and waited for the call to end. There was a solid silence before either men ended the conversation. It was almost as though neither wanted to be the one to end the call. Dean felt giddy and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. 

He wondered what kind of music Cas liked. That guy was a mystery.

A gravel-voiced mystery.

A really good smelling gravel-voiced mystery.

Dean realized he might be in over his head.

{***}

The knock on Dean's door made him jump straight out of his own skin. He was here early. Dean practically ran to the door before straightening up his appearance. He had barely slept last night after the phone call with Cas. He was too excited and nervous all at once. Dean slipped his sunglasses on and felt for the doorknob and turned it. 

Dean was greeted by the smell of rain and mint. Castiel.

"Hello Dean," 

"Hey Cas! Come on it, dude!"

Dean left the door open and went to sit on his bed. He suddenly wondered why Castiel agreed to hang out in a crummy dorm room all night.

Dean turned as he heard Cas shut the door and set down something on the table next to the sink. Cas's pattering footsteps lead to the bed where Dean could feel his weight sit beside him. Cas's mere presence made Dean smile like an idiot.

"I brought some drinks and some candy... but I don't know what you prefer so I bought a large assortment," Cas smiled.

Dean laughed. He could almost feel the blush coming off of Cas.

"Thank you, man" Dean smirked.

"So musically speaking, I am quite open," 

Dean stood and crossed the room to his record collection he had amassed over the years. He could hear Castiel come behind him to investigate. Dean had always preferred te sound of records. He had his own record player on the shelf and took it down to show Castiel what real music sounded like. 

"Wow, Dean," Cas gasped "you have quite the collection,"

"Yeah... I kinda fell in love with records when I was younger.... it's like musical Braille,"

"I had never thought of it that way,"

Dean told Cas to put on whatever sparked his interest. Castiel took forever.  Dean almost became nervous that Cas hated his taste before the familiar sounds of The Black Keys began to play.

The two laid side by side on Dean's bed as they listened to music and talked. They came to know each other very well. Dean liked to just sit and listed to Cas talk. His voice was music in of itself. He let Cas finish talking about his older brother's torture, and told Cas about his relentless picking on Sammy.

"I used to tickle him until he screamed until he got bigger than me," Dean laughed.

"Bigger than you?"

"The kid is a friggin moose, he got bigger than me and turned the tables,"

"Are you ticklish, Dean?" Cas smirked.

"Uhhh.... No?"

Before Dean could realize what was happening, slim fingers were on his ribs. He fought and laughed so hard he no longer made noise. He tried to wiggle out of Cas's grip, but to no avail. The older man held him down and was relentless until they began to slide off of the incredibly small twin bed. They gasped as they hit the floor with a hollow thud. 

Dean's sunglasses slipped off of his face and clattered onto the floor as Castiel fell on top of him. They both laughed even harder at the fall until Cas stopped.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I guess this is the first time I've ever seen your eyes before...." Cas whispered.

Dean's hand flew to his face as he tried to cover his gazed eyes. 

"Sorry they are super freaky," He apologized.

Dean tired to reach around for his glasses before Cas's hand wound around his own and peeling it back from covering his freckled face.

"No... I find them beautiful, Dean,"

The men sat in silence as Dean blushed. No one had ever called him beautiful before. His eyes had own been covered for a reason. People often found black, listless stares to be scary and unnerving. The glazed look of his eyes was the one thing he had always found himself somewhat ashamed of. His sunglasses were his shields. They protected him from the stares of those who didn't know him. He felt naked under Castiel's gaze.

Dean was about to ask for his glasses when Cas's smooth fingers ran along his stubbled jawline and his lips were pressed against his own. Cas's kisses were addictive. They were short and sweet and left you wanting more each time. Dean reached up and pulled the man in with a huff. 

Cas pulled himself from Dean and led the man back up into the bed, pulling Dean into the curve of his body. Dean brought the blanket around them as Cas kissed him again and again. The two laughed and attempted to talk. 

As the record ended, the Cas had fallen asleep. Dean sighed and rested his head against the soft fabric of Cas's chest. Dean decided that he couldn't possibly wake Cas, and resigned to his own sleep.

That night, he dreamed of Cas's kisses.

 

 


	5. Campus Friendly

Cas was a dream boyfriend. 

Dean woke up and went about his daily habits. He felt his way around in the bathroom and almost brushed his teeth with hair gel. Before he had finished getting ready and picking out a tee to wear with his favorite pair of jeans, a knock came from his door.

Dean smiled and started putting on his shoes.

"Come in!" he yelled.

The creak of the door and familiar footsteps approached him on the bed. A pair of soft lips graces his forehead.

"Good morning, Dean," the rough voice greeted him.

"Morning Cas,"

Cas was helpful, or at least attempted to be. He brought Dean breakfast and walked him to class every morning, even if he was teaching across campus. Cas opened doors for him, and guided him. His was the dream boyfriend for a blind guy. 

The pair left Dean's dorm a bit early that morning. As soon as the door was opened to the outside, Dean understood why. 

Raindrops fell on Dean's face and he smiled up at the sky. Dean had always shared a love affair with the rain. He loved he way it sounded on the roof when he was a child. Thunder was a rolling lullaby on sleepless nights. Dean loved he was rain felt on his skin. Each drop brought a cool sensation that sparked on his nerves. Dean even loved the smell of the rain. 

"I brought an umbrella if you prefer to walk, but my car is right out here," Cas explained.

"I think we make it, unless you're worried about melting" Dean laughed.

"Then we will walk, and I thought you'd be the one to melt," Cas chuckled.

Cas's laugh was so low and effortless through Dean's ears. He welcomes it at every opportunity. The melodic sound drifted through the air and wrapped around Dean.

The pair walked across campus to the psychology building. Cas was careful to keep the umbrella over Dean's head, letting himself be subjected to a few drops. They had done this so often that Dean often forgot what mornings felt like without Cas. 

Cas halted in front of the classroom and shook off the umbrella. Dean smiled and reached out his hand. Cas took the outstretched palm and brought Dean in for a strong hug, breaking apart for a quick kiss. Dean smiled and unfolded his unused cane.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course you will, after I grade essays," Cas swooned.

Cas kissed Dean once more, and opened the classroom door for Dean. 

This was always the worst part of the morning for Dean. He would listen as Cas's footsteps became faint behind him, and enter the room to take hi seat. Dean knew he was late, but what professor would point out that the bind guy was having trouble getting to class in the rain?

Psychology was never a fun subject for Dean. He felt singled out during class discussions. He was consistently asked if something "was accurate for him". However, the worst part of it was having to sit in front of the assholes from the hockey team. 

They were relentless. They would make blind jokes, move Dean's things, and make sudden loud noises to scare him. They were the worst part of his day, and today was no exception. Finally, after they had stolen his worksheet, Dean was officially sick of it. When they were instructed that class was over, Dean waited for the large clunky footsteps behind him, and stuck out his cane. He felt the foot hit the steel and couldn't help but laugh as the grunts fell down the stairs.

"Dumbass," Dean laughed.

Dean was not above tripping people. If anything, he could claim he didn't know he did it. Dean was still laughing when he turned to leave the classroom. 

"I'll see you outside, Winchester" Uriel's voice sounded behind him. 

With an abrupt shove, Dean fell to the ground. He painfully regretted tripping Micheal. No one would beat up a blind guy, would they?

Dean walked outside and began his route to the music building for his lesson. His footsteps were a bit quicker than normal as they splashed in a few unseen puddles. Dean suddenly heard three pairs of footsteps behind him, stalking him. 

Dean decided to talk a shortcut through the back parking lot. Castiel had showed him this shortcut when they had woken up a bit late. Dean knew it well enough to take it by himself, but not well enough to walk to quickly through it. The footsteps were louder, closer. 

Dean suddenly was swept off his feet by a strong shove to his chest. His back hit concrete as the footsteps stopped near his head. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. 

He was picked up and carried what felt like a lifetime, then dropped onto the concrete once more.

A kick to his stomach broke the silence, taking the air from him. 

His bag was taken and thrown into oblivion. 

A punch landed square on Dean's cheekbone.

His cane turned into a weapon against him.

Another kick, another punch.

"Faggot" and "Dick-lover" were thrown at him in harsh tones before a final punch hit him in the mouth.

"Now who's the dumbass?" Uriel's voice spat.

The footsteps ran off as Dean lie on the ground, trying to catch his breath. His lip was split and bleeding. He could taste his own blood on his tongue. His cheek was bound to bruise. His ribs ached and welts from his own cane began to raise across his battered spine. 

Dean fumed. All he wanted was to fight back. He wanted to defend himself or be able to run away, but he wouldn't even be able to report his abuse because he could't "identify" his attackers. Dean was frustrated and upset. He was sick of feeling weak and defenseless. He didn't want anyone's help and he sure as hell didn't want anyone's sympathy.

Dean slowly reached around himself and found a car to lean against. He took his phone from his pocket and managed to get it to call Cas.

The call rang until his voicemail picked up. Dean hung up and called him once more. 

"Dean, I can't talk,"

"I need help, I don't know where I am, and I just got the shit beat out of me,"

The other end went silent. 

"Cas, they took my cane and my bag,"

"I'm on my way,"


	6. Bruised

As Dean lay in against the smooth metal of an unknown car, he finally let go. He did not try to keep himself safe or awake any longer.

His head throbbed in pain that he knew must be a concussion. His blood rushing through his ears in delirious waves, cresting and falling with each pound of his beaten heart.

The soothing raindrops began to fall once more around his face and cooled the heated flesh, washing blood from his lip and a cut that wove across his forehead. He didn't remember the cut across his face. He felt numb. The pain was subsiding in a less than healthy way. Dean silently laughed at himself, wondering if this was how he would die. Alone, scared, and soaked from head to toe.

For once in his life, Dean cried. He sobbed without feeling remorse or wondering what others would think. His chest struggled with each ragged breath that tore through him. His sunglasses were broken and thrown god-knows-where, leaving his eyes vulnerable. Vulnerable was the perfect word in this situation. The frustration that Dean ignored daily when he couldn't find something or know what the fucking color red even was. He was frustrated beyond belief but each day he put it aside. 

No one likes a pathetic disabled guy. That's what his father had told him each and every day. Dean had learned to put aside the anger and rage he felt. Why was he the one to be have something so simple taken away? Dean swore that if there was really a God above him, he would kick his ass for taking his eyes. 

Dean's eyes felt heavy. His head felt lighter than air, and he slowly slipped down the side of the car. The feeling of cold, wet metal was replaced by simply wet concrete. His mouth tasted of metallic blood as he finally gave into the overwhelming pull into the oblivion that awaited. His fingertips and toes were numb with the chill. His phone clattered onto the ground from his shaking hand. A feeling of calm enveloped him as the pain was dulled away.

Just before Dean fell into the injury-induced sleep, he swore he heard his name.

{***}

 Too much beeping, Dean thought. _  
_

Too loud.

Too much pain.

{***}

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean felt a pinch of pain.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean flexed his stiff fingers, his head pounding.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean attempted to nod his heavy head. Where the hell was he? He flexed his hands and drew in a deep, ragged breath.

His throat was on fire and his mouth was as dry as the god damn Sahara.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Winchester?" the voice asked him.

Dean gave a thumbs up and tried to recognize the man speaking to him, but to no avail.

Dean's wrist hurt. He ran a hand over it, feeling a cord of some sort. No... not a cord. A tube. That was when it all came rushing back to him, swallowing him under like the relentless tides of the ocean. He felt little pain in his body, but his head felt like it was swimming in a drug cocktail. 

He was in the goddamn hospital.

"Can a guy get some water?" Dean asked, voice hoarse.

"Of course," the man answered.

Dean took the cup that was pressed against his hand and drank every last drop while the man continued.

"Dean, do you know where you are or why you are here?"

"Hospital and I got the shit beat out of me," Dean paused to drink once more, "who are you?"

"I'm Dr.Singer, the one who has been fixing your noggin," the gruff man explained.

"What is today?"

"Sunday, you've been out for three days,"

Dean fell back into the pillow behind him. Three days? What was wrong with him? Where was Cas?

Dean felt himself choking up and covered his face with his hands.

"Now, Dean, You had some hefty head trauma and some stitches put in your forehead and your lip. You were also treated for a fractured spine and a few broken ribs,"

"Was I in a coma?"

"No you were heavily sedated and kept under to reduce swelling in your brain,"

Dean took a deep breath and almost immediately started coughing. His ribs rattled with each puff of air forced from his lungs.

"You have a touch of pneumonia from being outside in the cold rain," Dr. Singer explained, "would have been worse without your buddy finding you so soon,"

"Cas found me?," Dean sighed?

"He ran three blocks here and carried a wet and bloody version of yourself,"

Dean sat and felt his fingers over the bumpy stitches that graced his forehead. There were seven, in a straight line down his temple. 

"Dean, we will be keeping you here for a few more days for survailance, then sending you home. Is there anywhere you can stay while you recover?"

"Yeah... I'll figure it out," Dean sighed, "Is Cas here?"

"Ah, yes. He hasn't left," Dr. Singer laughed, "I'll go get him from the cafeteria. He'll be real happy your awake,"

"Thanks man,"

"That boy really cares for you Dean," the older man explained, "he had your hand in his each night you were here,"

Dean heard the door close and he collapsed. He felt as though even a simple conversation had sent every drop of the energy he had. 

Dean began to feel his injuries. The stitches in his head and lip felt bumpy and unnatural.  His entire torso was wrapped in stiff bandages that supported his aching back. His head was still swimming and felt heavier than a ton of bricks. However, the worst thing of all was knowing there were needles stuck into him at this very moment.

There were few things that Dean feared, but needles had to be at the top of that list.

Before Dean could contemplate ripping the I.V. out of his wrist, the door opened once more.

"Dean?!" Cas gasped.

Cas ran over to the bed and reached for Dean's hand, kissing it and resting his cheek into the palm. 

Cas was unshaven and his voice sounded as though he had been gargling nails. He sounded exhausted.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? What can I do?"

"Cas, 'm okay," Dean chuckled.

Cas's hand cradled Dean's jaw as he brought the his lips to Dean's.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate. Cas's breath tasted of coffee and toothpaste. The scruff of Cas's jaw scratched against Dean's face before Dean felt a jolt of pain. Dean gasped in a grimace, remembering his stitches. Cas broke away and put each hand on Dean's shoulders as though Cas had to hold the man up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Cas gushed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," Dean shook his head, "easy on kisses for now,"

Cas pulled a chair up to Dean's bed and rested his head on Dean's lap.

Dean mindlessly ran his fingers through the unkempt mess of Castiel's hair. Before he knew it, Cas's breathing had become low and even. Dean could only imagine how long Cas had gone without sleep. The poor guy must have been worried out of his mind. Dean suddenly realized that even with three days of rest, his body craved another round of sleep. Dean hit his pain button once more and let the medication flood his system.

Dean smiled crookedly before he let himself fall back into the open arms of drug-induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Much more to come.  
> Leave feedback and follow on tumblr! (Princess-of-geeks)


	7. Rest And Recovery

"You're free to go," Dr. Singer told him.

Dean smiled and did a cheesy little fist pump. He had been in the hospital for a few days now and was getting pretty sick of the crappy food and the endless stream of drugs. He heard Cas chuckle beside him.

"Now, if there somewhere you can go while you recover?"

Dean knew this was coming. He wasn't supposed to stay on campus at all, let alone be alone. He fidgeted for a moment and rubbed his shoulders. He had two options. He could call his parents and tell them what happened, or he could bite the bullet and ask Cas.

The first option wasn't looking good at this point. The guys who beat him were currently being held on charges for assult and battery and a hate crime because Dean was gay. Well, not gay but... in a relationship with a dude. Dean wasn't exactly ready to have that conversation with himself. How could he even put a label on himself if he had only had two relationships ever and the first was with Missy Pinkins in first grade? He had no idea what he liked, other than the fact that he liked Cas.

And that conversation would not go over well with his close-minded father. 

Dean was weighing the options when Cas broke the silence.

"He will be staying with me,"

"Cas.. you sure? I mean-" Dean began

"Dean, I would delighted to help you recover,"

It didn't take long until Dr.Singer was explaining to Cas how to clean Dean's stitches and what medications to give him, and at what times. Cas took Dean's hand and helped him bring the flowers from his professors and the giant stuffed Yoda he got from Charlie into the car before helping Dean limp into the passenger's seat.

Dean was nervous. He has never been to Castiel's apartment before. When you are blind, you tend to stick to well-known areas. The new isn't very inviting and frankly, leads to plenty of accidents. So during their relationship, Cas had always come to Dean's dorm room. 

Cas must have sensed Dean's coiled nerves as he placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and reached for his hand.

"It's fine, Dean"

"Cas, thanks. Hopefully i won't be a bother for very long.." Dean trailed off.

"You aren't a bother. I'd love to take care of you but, I have just one question."

Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Are you allergic to cats?"

{***}

 


	8. Stumbling

Dean wasn't sure what was more difficult; learning the layout of Cas's apartment or doing quantum physics.  
There was nothing more frustrating than consistently running into the edge of the counter-top, or tripping over the god-forsaken area rug in the bedroom every time he left the memory-foam haven. He tried to hide it and just laugh it off each time, but it became increasingly frustrating. The furniture was at awkward angles and the rooms were too far apart. Learning a dorm room had been easy. It was one room. This is six rooms and an insane amount of breakable objects that had to be put away after Dean broke a vase whilst running into the end table in the living room.

Cas had been patient. He had helped Dean feel his way around the essential rooms. The living room was complex with modern furniture and sharp edges that poked into his black and blue ribcage. The kitchen was full of numerous cabinetry and drawers that Dean didn't even bother to try to learn. The counters were cold and unfamiliar as the hardwood floors underneath his feet.

The bedroom was Dean's new domain. There was little in there but a large four-post bed that housed the softest mattress that Dean had even lain on. Memory foam was the world's greatest invention. He was sure of it. The bed formed around the curves of his body and cradled his injuries without putting pressure on them. Cas had insisted that Dean slept on the master bed instead of the couch as Dean was offering.

Dean ran his hand over the stitches on his forehead, feeling the healing skin. He managed to sit up and slip out of the bed without much pain. He began to walk the path he had memorized. He slipped a shirt over his bruised torso, and walked into the kitchen, following the scent of freshly brewed coffee. 

Dean hadn't thanked Cas for all he had done. He wasn't very good at the whole "being grateful" thing. It wasn't his cup of tea. He had meant to say it a few times before when he was first settling into the new surroundings. He never got very far.

"Good morning, Sunshine," the gravelly voice greeted him.

Dean smiled and felt his way onto one of the barstools that sat at Cas's counter. He heard the clinking of porcelain mugs as Cas brought him his coffee. The heard the sound of pills rattling around as his boyfriend brought out his dosage of pain medication.

Dean waited with two open hands, and accepted the warm liquid and bitter medications. He took his pills with a grimace and drank his coffee, letting it warm him from the inside out. 

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm peachy, Cas" Dean scoffed.

"Today is the last day of the strong stuff. You are on low doses after this. I just want to make sure you are ready for that,"

Dean laughed sarcastically and shook his head. Of course he would be okay with it. The high dosage made him groggy and trip even more than normal. 

Dean barely startled when soft fur grazed the side of his leg. 

"Meowwww" 

Luna was the worlds most vocal cat, Dean swore. The thing was rarely quiet. Luna was a fluffy white cat according to Cas. All Dean knew, was that the thing was never silent. She was always meowing at something. When she wasn't meowing for attention, she was purring. Dean wasn't even sure if purring was the right word. She sounded like something between a motor boat and a raccoon. 

The ball of fur was basically Cas's baby. He gave the cat more attention that Dean, at times. Not that it annoyed Dean at all.... okay, maybe a little bit.

"Hello baby girl!" Cas cooed.

If Dean could roll his eyes, he would. Instead, he got up and began to return to the bedroom.

"Dean,"

"Yeah?"

Dean waited in the hall for a moment before Cas's hands were around his waist, lips on his neck.

"You know that's my Game of Thrones shirt right?"

{***}

Dean had finally gotten showered and sat back into a semi-comfortable position with Cas before the silence was broken.

"Hey Dean,?"

"Yeah?"

There was a beat of silence while Cas wiggled, obviously thinking too much.

Dean wrapped his finger into Cas's long and slender hands, leaning back into Cas's chest. 

"Do you think you would ever want to stay here on a more.... permanent basis?"

"....Um,"

Dean sat up a bit straighter and blushed. It wasn't that he didn't like living with Cas. He practically did already. He hadn't even thought about staying even after he was okayed to live alone again. 

There was a possiblilty within Dean that he could like it here, with Cas. But something in him stumbled at the thought. He hadn't been with him all that long. He also could barely navigate the place as it was. The other half of him couldn't imagine being alone in a tiny dorm room. 

"You don't have to answer me now, it was simply a thought," Cas blushed.

"No, Cas... I haven't even thanked you for letting me stay now,"

"You don't have to thank-"

"Yes, I do. It means a lot to me."

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's forehead.

"I love you, Dean,"

"I know," Dean smiled.

Cas's laughter was a slow, deep rumble. He held Dean closer to him and kissed the man's healing lips.

"You did not just quote Star Wars,"

Dean couldn't help but laugh with him. Luna decided to take it upon herself to jump up and sit on Dean's lap. Dean sighed and ran his hands through the fine, soft hair.

Maybe staying a little longer wouldn't hurt.

 


	9. Friendly Feng-Shui

"God dammit"

The sound of broken glass on the floor and shouting from the living room brought Cas out of bed.

He gumbled to himself and threw the blankets off of his legs, not bothering to put anything over his boxers. Cas's eyes were still half closed as he jogged down the stairs, and rounded the corner as fast as he has ever moved this early in the morning. He stopped and took in the sight. 

Dean was on his knees on the hardwood floors and was picking up the now shattered pieces of one of the many coffee cups. Cas automatically grabbed the vacuum and nudged Dean to the side. He heard Dean give an exasperated sigh and curse under his breath. After Cas finished cleaning up the mess, he caught Dean's hand and pulled him onto the leather couch. 

"What were you doing?" Cas sighed.

"Trying to bring you coffee and being an idiot,"

Dean was pissed at himself. He was trying to be cute and a good boyfriend and bring Castiel some coffee in bed. He thought it would be a good idea until he had made the coffee and then attempted to make the trek upstairs. The route was supposed to be clear of obstacles and a nice easy walk. Dean hadn't accounted for the edge of the coffee table in the living room to stick out at an awkward angle, nor did he remember the stupid rug before he dropped the mug in favor of catching himself. He couldn't even do a simple task without breaking something. 

"Dean, you're not an idiot. Thank you for the sentiment,"

Dean laid his head onto Cas's strong yet slim shoulders.

"We need to rearrange if I'm living here," Dean practically whispered.

Cas sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes. He took Deans hands, and craddled his own stubbled jaw within them. 

"You will stay with me? Permanently?"

"Yeah, as long as we make this place a bit more 'blind guy friendly'" Dean laughed.

"Of course! We can change the Feng-Shui today!," Cas said nearly giddy.

Dean laughed and leaned into his boyfriend's arms, pressing his head to Cas's bare chest. Maybe living alone was overrated. Dean smiled to himself and let the tension out of his shoulders as Cas rubbed them. So Dean's first roommate will be his first boyfriend. He smiled and let himself go back to sleep.

{***}

"How about by the window?"

"Dude, I just need to be able to move around without the booby-traps,"

"Dean, I want you to tell me where to put it all. You are the one who needs to be comfortable,"

Dean sat back down on the bed and sighed. 

Moving the furniture had turned into a three day adventure of Cas asking about the placement of each and every piece. He even took down the breakable items, let Dean put the dishes in the drawers he felt were right, and then made sure Dean knew where each and every item of his possession was stored. His record player was now in the living room, and his clothes had been transferred into the apartment. Cas had seemingly gone through everything. 

Dean was exhausted at this point.

"Cas, I think its fine. I'll have it memorized in a few weeks,"

"If you believe this arrangement is better, we can be done," Cas smiled. 

Dean waited to feel Cas's weight dip into the bed beside him so they could curl up together and listen to The Colbert Report. That man was hilarious. Just before he could wrap his arms around hi boyfriend, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Dean waited for the voice to tell him who was calling him on a Sunday afternoon. 

"Incoming call from Sammy" the thing announced.

Dean groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dean, its Sam, where are you?"

Oh shit.... Dean was so done. He hadn't told Sammy anything. He never told him about the fact that he was gay, let alone that he had a boyfriend who was a professor. He also had failed to mention to him that he was beaten half to death and was now living with said boyfriend. Dean felt his pulse quicken. How was he supposed to tell him all of this. He could barely even admit that he was gay to himself. He was afraid of what Sammy would think of him.

Before Dean could panic, Sam spoke again.

"Dean? Your dorm is empty. Where the hell are you? Did you drop out?"

"No! I'm still in school."

"Then where is all your stuff?"

Dean fell silent and reached out for Cas's hand to take his own. He felt the smooth yet calloused hand take his own, grounding him. 

"I moved." Dean finally choked out.

"To another dorm?"

"No... with my boyfriend," Dean practically whispered.

Cas squeezed Dean's hand in silent support. He sat next to Dean and kissed the man's hand that was encased within his own.

"Oh...." Sam was silent.

"I can give you the address, and you can come meet him and see the new place,"

"Yeah! I'd love to meet..."

"Castiel," Dean supplemented.

"Like the angel? Thats cool! Just text me the address and I'd love to come over. We can go out to dinner?"

Dean sighed in relief. After hanging up, Cas texted Sam the address and laid next to Dean, kissing him gently. Dean ran his hand through Castiel's soft, messy locks. It looked like it was time for Castiel to meet his baby brother.


	10. It's Been Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is caught up on Dean's life and struggle in college.

Dean felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The hastened thumping filled his ears, blocking out the rest of the world. He ran his rough hands over his face and through his soft hair. He knew Sammy would be supportive of him and Cas, but he was not ready to tell him what had happened to him. He didn't know how he would react. The last thing Dean wanted was to appear in court to tell why Sam killed the guys who did this.

"Dean?" Cas said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"My brother is on his way..."

There was a large, silent pause that blanketed the room.

"Should I change into something more presentable?" Cas asked.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. Out of all of the things that Cas could be concerned about, his outfit was at the top of said list. Dean sat on the bed listening to Cas walk to the closet. He heard clothes drop to the floor and hangers click together before Cas's weight rejoined him on the soft comforter. 

"Tell me what you are wearing now,"

"My presentable jeans and the grey cashmere sweater that you say is the softest thing you'v ever felt,"

"It feels like a chinchilla" Dean smiled.

Castiel took Dean's hand and ran it up his chest, letting him feel the sweater once more. He then intertwined his finger through Dean's calloused own. 

"What are we going to tell him about your incident?" Cas whispered gently.

Dean dropped his head and shook it. He couldn't just lie to his brother. Even if he could, he couldn't think of a damn thing that would be even remotely believable. He had no other option but to tell him the truth.

"Tell him exactly what happened... but no names. I don't have the money for his bail,"

Cas brought his hand behind Dean's head and leaned him forward. He kissed Dean's furrowed brow and stitches. 

"I love you Dean,"

Before he could say it back, the doorbell rang,

{***}

Castiel was the one to open the door, while Dean took a seat on the sofa, making himself as comfortable as possible with his injuries. The moment Cas opened the door, he found himself staring into the collarbone of the younger Winchester. Upon looking upwards, he saw a tall, muscular man with a boyish smile and long, shaggy brown hair. Cas smiled back and held out his hand.

"Hello, so nice to meet you," Cas greeted him, "My name is Castiel. You must be Sam."

"Nice to meet you to Castiel, this is a beautiful apartment," Sam smiled back.

Cas took Sam's jacket and welcomed him into the newly rearranged apartment. Sam's eyes immediately searched for his brother in the living room, only seeing the back of his head above the couch. 

"Sammy! Get over here!" Dean's voice boomed.

Sam's long legs brought him in front of his brother who was attempting to stand up. Cas watched as Sam's bright smile fell upon seeing his brother's bruised appearance.

"Dean... what the hell happened to you?!"

Castiel motioned for Sam to have a seat as he took Dean's hand and kissed his temple. Dean gripped Cas's hand a bit tighter as his boyfriend ran his palm against Dean's faded tee shirt. 

Dean took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, there were these guys..."

{***}

"This is the best burger I've ever eaten in my entire life," Dean exclaimed with his hand on his swollen stomach. 

"You say that about every burger, Dean" Sam laughed

Cas smiled to himself. After the initial anger and shock of Dean's attack wore off, the night had become much more pleasant. After learning what had happened, Sam was so upset that he nearly burst an artery. He yelled about Dean needing to call the police and finding out who did it. Sam was shaking with anger that someone could commit what he called a "hateful crime". Dean let every comment roll off of him as Cas stroked his back.

When the situation cooled off, the three decided to let go of what had happened and go to dinner. Dean had decided to try the new burger joint that his fellow students talked about so much.

The meal was full of questions about classes, how the couple met, and general "catching up". Dean shared to Sam about all of his classes and his special treatment. He told Sam about his new guitar skills and the new records he bought. Sam told the pair that he had met an amazing new girl named Madison. She must be a goddess the way that Sam spoke about her. Apparently the two met at a coffee shop when they grabbed each other's orders. Dean was glad Sam finally found someone.

However, more than anything, Dean and Cas's relationship was the main topic of the night. Sam wanted to know absolutely everything. He never questioned Dean's sexuality or even mentioned it. Dean was sure that on some level, Sam had already known. But it didn't stop him from asking endless questions about how the two functioned together. 

"So, is the college okay with you guy's relationship?"

"Yeah, but we had to do a shitload of paperwork about it," Dean snorted

"And you're still going to be in his class?" Sam questioned

"Dean is allowed to stay in my class if he so chooses," Cas smiled.

"Wow.... so you must be the ultimate teacher's pet" 

"Shut up, Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Cas couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry its been so long. My semester is insane, but you beautiful, sweet, summer children have convinced me to continue this story because of your love and support. Keep the comments and suggestions coming! Feel free to share this nugget of fanfiction with your fellow supernatural fans!  
>  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Comments and feedback appreciated
> 
> Please continue to comment and give you're amazing ideas and feedback!


End file.
